Jamais deux sans toi
by Midori M
Summary: Fred et George, George et Fred, Forge et Gred. Rien, ni personne n'a pu séparer les deux frères complices qu'une relation fraternelle quasi fusionnelle lie. Une fouine bondissante changerait-elle la donne ? YAOI/FWDMGW
1. Comme les deux doigts de la main

**Jamais deux sans toi**

**_Midori M._**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de l'univers d' Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont issus de l'imagination fertile de J.K. Rowling, je n'en retire aucun profit pécuniaire de la publication de cette fic. Toute ressemblance avec des lieux, personnages, évènements réels s'étant produits pourraient être totalement non fortuit.

**Genre: **YAOI

**Rating** : général : **M**

pour ce chapitre : **T  
**Cette fic met en scène des relations explicites (sexuelles entre autres) entre hommes et jeunes hommes...alors pour ceux et celles à qui cela choque, homophobes et puritains, veuillez fermer cette fenêtre.  
Ma responsabilité ne pouvant mettre mise en cause et n'acceptant pas les commentaires désobligeants une fois cet avertissement lu.

**Pairing :** FWDMGW et un soupçon de HPGW (herk), RWHG, FWxOC

**Note :** Ah, un couple, enfin...si l'on peut dire « couple » si peu exploité alors que j'assure qu'il en ressortirait de bien belles aventures  
Risque de threesome, à vous de voir !  
Seuls sont pris en compte les tomes 1,2,3 et 4 d' Harry Potter dans leur intégralité, et encore, il y aura peut-être des petits ajustements...  
Allez, une première fic à l'aube de la St-Valentin ?

FWDMGWFWDMGW

**Comme les deux doigts de la main** _(n)_

FWDMGWFWDMGW

Fred et George, George et Fred, Forge et Gred, c'était eux ou rien, c'était deux ou rien.

Déjà, 17 ans auparavant du fin fond du ventre rond de Madame Weasley leur histoire avait commencé.

Au bac à sable, les premières facéties, si on retrouvait du sable dans la couche-culotte de George, c'est avec certitude qu'on saurait qu'il y aurait de l'herbe dans la salopette de Fred.

Puis le petit Ronald, le petit Ron, le petit frère, le petit Weasley, oh oui qu'ils l'aimaient ce petit frère, plus qu'ils ne le lui montraient d'ailleurs, même s'ils le chahutaient, le titillaient, c'était un de plus dans la fratrie Weasley, plus on est fous plus on rit ! Mais pour eux deux, c'était toujours Fred et George, George et Fred, Forge et Gred, pourquoi changer quand ça nous plaît ?

Un peu plus tard, sous les préaus moldus, les premières bouffonneries, les premiers VRAIS publics, si Fred était au piquet, sûr que George y était.

Et voilà Ginny, ah que non ah que oui, enfin une fille dans la famille, c'est qu'ça ne serait pas une femmelette que leur petite Ginny, ils la taquinaient (un peu), la bichonnaient (beaucoup), mais une fille ne peut rentrer dans l'équation aux deux biens connus

Fred et George, George et Fred, Forge et Gred, c'était eux ou rien, c'était deux ou rien.

Premières lettres, premier départ, promis Ginny, dans un an pour toi la cuvette des waters-closed  
Arrivés à Poudlard, trempette dans le lac, si Charlie dût les repêcher, c'est avec l'aide de Bill, qui, passant chercher un courrier vint les remorquer sur le rivage.  
Premiers cours, premiers profs, premières réputations, première notoriété en tant que comiques de la maison Gryffondor, première impression pour toute la communauté estudiantine de Poudlard :

Jamais l'un sans l'autre, jamais Fred sans George, George sans Fred, Forge sans Gred,

c'était eux ou rien, c'était deux ou rien.

Premier match de Quidditch, avec les entraînements estivaux au Terrier, c'est sans étonnement qu'ils furent reçus tous deux au poste de batteurs, de toutes manières, si l'un deux n'avait pas été choisi (ce qui était aussi bien fort peu probable que tout à fait impensable) l'autre ne serait pas venu puisque c'était Fred et George, George et Fred, Forge et Gred, c'était eux ou rien, c'était deux ou rien.  
And show must go one puisqu'à défaut de pouvoir être nommés Golden Pair, les Red Brothers étaient dans la place !

Première victoire, à deux bien sûr, parfaitement synchronisés, comme une montre fraîchement remontée, une mécanique bien huilée, mais quand on sait que les deux aiguilles étaient de la partie...

Premières beuveries, premières conneries, premières fois, premières copines; à 15 ans 3 mois ils décidèrent que même si à deux c'était toujours mieux, le sport de chambre se pratiquait... Chacun de son côté.

Et tout allait pour le mieux, quelques hauts, quelques bas, mais toujours Fred et George, George et Fred, Forge et Gred, c'était eux ou rien, c'était deux ou rien.

Il y eut Angelina, Angelina et Fred, puis Angelina et George, puis Fred et George, George et Fred, Forge et Gred.

Pour tout dire, que cela eut été Alicia, Soraya, Kirsten, Maria, Jeanne, Sophie, Barbara, Céline, Judith, Lana, Midge, Carry, Naomi, Lucy, ou tant d'autres, ce n'était resté qu'un coup d'une nuit, de quelques semaines, d'un ou deux mois, après tout, que pouvait séparer l'affaire de toute une vie ?

Pourquoi les filles ne pouvaient pas comprendre que c'était Fred et George, George et Fred, Forge et Gred, c'était eux ou rien, c'était deux ou rien.

Jamais ils ne doutèrent de cette duplicité, jamais.

Le projet d'avenir de Fred ?  
' _me marier avec la jumelle de la femme de George, monter un magasin de farces avec George, m'empiffrer toute la journée, rendre visite le week-end à mes parents._

Le projet d'avenir de George ?  
'_ me marier avec la jumelle de la femme de Fred, monter un magasin d'attrappes avec Fred, toute la journée m'empiffrer, le week-end, rendre visite à mes parents._

Pas plus compliqué que ça, pas plus difficile que de fermer le poing.

- Jamais toi sans moi

- Jamais moi sans toi

Les années avaient passé, cette promesse d'une matinée, juste après le petit-déjeuner, aucun d'eux ne l'avaient oubliée.  
Elle était juste là quelque part omniprésente dans leurs têtes, dans leur façon d'être, dans tous leurs gestes.

**FWDMGW**

- Tiens Harryyyyy ! Encore à te fighter avec le fils Malfoy , caqueta Fred.

- Fiuuu, c'est-il pas meugnoooon, rajouta George la bouche en cul de poule.

D'un même mouvement, sans s'être consultés du regard (inutile perte de temps, et d'un kiiiitsch), ils empoignèrent Harry par le col.

- Tu casses avec Ginny et on te pète la gueule.

Une voix ne faisant pas écho l'une à l'autre, aucun décalage, aucune dissonance.

- Héééé, comme si je pouvais laisser tomber Ginny pour le fils à papa merdeux ! Fred enfin !

- C'est George qui a commencé !

- Nan, c'est pas moi !

- George , grimaça Harry.

- Nan, moi c'est Forge, dit Fred.

- Va dire ça à Gred, dit George en tirant la langue à son frère.

- Harry , Harry se retourna à la voix de Ron. Derrière lui, une Hermione échevelée peinant sous ses gros livres.

- Le cours de Métamorphose est reporté, nous avons près de trois heures de libre devant nous, je te conseillerais de venir réviser pour le prochain cours de Potio-

- Tu viens faire un tour avec nous à Pré-au-Lard , coupa Ron.

- Ron enf-, tenta Hermione.

- Super, je vais appeler Ginny.

- Harrryyy ! Ce n'est pas sérieux !

Mais il était déjà bien loin.

- Bon, je vais voir Debby on se retrouve plus tard George , demanda Fred, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Ok, à tout' Fred, je vais à la biblio, répondit nonchalamment George.

Il n'y avait aucune utilité réelle à cet échange, Fred savait que George devait aller à la bibliothèque dans l'après-midi pour chercher les propriétés de la Zarfilukast pour leur nouveau projet « top secret ». George était déjà au courant que Fred sortait en ce moment avec Deborah Engleberth, une Serdaigle de 7ème année.

C'était juste pour la forme.

Ils tournèrent chacun de leur côté à l'intersection de l'escalier magique, Fred rejoignait la Tour d'Astronomie pendant que George se dirigeait vers l'antre de la terrible mais ô combien grisonnante Mme. Pince.

Ils n'avaient pas de secrets que l'autre ne connaissait pas, pas de mystères entre eux, des non-dits ?

Quels sont-ils si, plus qu'on ne les devine, on les lit dans les yeux de l'autre.

Fred et George, George et Fred, Forge et Gred, c'était eux ou rien, c'était deux ou rien.

Comme les deux doigts de la main, mais ça...

Vous le saviez déjà, n'est-ce-pas ?

**FWDMGWDMFW**

Et c'est à suivre, j'espère que vous avez bien apprécié cette petite « mise en bouche », un couple-hum- disons des personnages bien peu exploités pour l'instant dans l'univers du slash et auxquels je voulais rendre un micro hommage, je reconnais que ce chapitre peu sembler relativement cours, mais dans mon cas, on a vite fait de faire le tour de deux doigts, laissez moi une petite review si le coeur vous en dit (à moins que votre petit doigt ne vous le suggère ?), ça ne coûte rien et ça fait toujours plaisir à l'autatrice...

Mini teaser du prochain chapitre :

_-Zafirlukast, zafirlukast_

_-Montélukast _

_-Qui monte quoi castré !_

_- Quoi ?_

_-Une petite démo Malfoy ? _

_-Montres à Tonton Fred ce que tu peux faire Malfoy, montre !_

_(n)_ " Etre comme les deux doigts de la main", est une expression s'utilisant pour deux personnes très amies, voir inséparables


	2. Avoir deux poids deux mesures

**Jamais deux sans toi**

**_Midori M._**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de l'univers d' Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont issus de l'imagination fertile de J.K. Rowling, je n'en retire aucun profit pécuniaire de la publication de cette fic. Toute ressemblance avec des lieux, personnages, évènements réels s'étant produits pourraient être totalement non fortuit.

**Genre: **YAOI

**Rating** : général : **M.**

pour ce chapitre : **T**

**Pairing :** FWDMGW et un soupçon de HPGW (herk), RWHG, FWxOC  
Cette fic met en scène des relations explicites (sexuelles entre autres) entre hommes et jeunes hommes...alors homophobes et puritains, veuillez fermer cette fenêtre.  
Ma responsabilité ne pouvant mettre mise en cause et n'acceptant pas les commentaires désobligeants une fois cet avertissement lu.

**Note : **Serais-je des auteurs possédant un rythme de publication rapide ? Je n'en sais trop rien, mais je sais que j'ai toujours idolâtrer les auteurs auxquels je suivais les fics publiant (assez) rapidement, peut-être était-ce de la reconnaissance doucereuse ?

**Autre petite note :** Draco a environ 14 ans et les frères Weasley vont sur leur 17ème année.

FWDMGWFWDMGW

**Avoir deux poids deux mesures**_ (n)_

FWDMGWFWDMGW

Quand les Serpentards apprirent que le professeur McGonagall ne serait pas présente pour ses cours de Métamorphose en commun avec les Gryffondors, c'est avec un sifflement d'exaspération que Draco accueillit la nouvelle.  
Il passa nonchalamment ses doigts sur sa tête, ignorant royalement un groupe de filles de Poufsouffle en pâmoison devant lui et ne prêta pas plus attention aux quelques garçons de Serdaigle chuchotant dans son dos.

Draco se fit une note mentale de penser à remettre de la gomina sur ses cheveux blonds. La gomina, il n'y avait rien de mieux.

- Dracoooo , piailla une voix qu'il reconnu comme appartenant à Blaise.

- Tu viens boire un coup à Pré-au-Lard avec nous ? On n'a plus de cours pour la journée Rogue nous laisse quartier libre, il a reporté les travaux encadrés demain, lui demanda Théodore.

- Oui, écoutes Teddy the Pooh et viens avec nous !

- Théodore, je m'appelle Théodore !

- Teddy teddy teddy, le nargua Blaise.

Draco les considéra un instant.  
Blaise, son cher Blaise, toujours avec son physique de latin lover et la voix suraiguë totalement ridicule de Marry Poppins en manque qu'il prenant avec lui. Théodore, avec qui toutes les filles craquaient pour sa bouille de nounours, sans parler de sa capacité à pouvoir faire des phrases de plus de deux mots sans caser de sous-entendu salace ou de blagues vaseuses...

- DRAY CHERIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! JE SUIS LAAAA ! C'EST MOIII PANSY QUE TU AIMEEES !

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que Crabbe attrape Draco sous le bras alors que Goyle pris son sac de cours avant de décamper en direction opposée du beuglement honni.

- Hey Pansy, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Blaise, ta tête de faux jeton ne me reviens pas, où est passé Draco , l'invectiva sèchement Pansy.

- Gente damoiselle, prenez donc le temps de me baisoter la partie supérieure de la pommette voir plus si affinités et peut-être consentirai-je à révéler dans quelle direction le Prince s'en est allé et-

Il ne put continuer plus loin le souffle coupé et les mains plaqués sur un endroit sensible.

_Très_ sensible.

- Teddy , piaffa Pansy en tapant du pied.

- A droite, escalier gauche en haut, 3ème étage, le long du corridor, et c'est Théod-

- QUOI ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est parti faire à la tour d'Astronomie , le coupa Pansy.

Merci t'es un chou Ted', à plus tard !

Suivie de Millicent, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers d'un pas vif, bousculant une Gryffondor de première année passant par là.

Théodore attendit que Blaise cesse de draguer le tapis, et l'aida à s'épousseter.

- Elle a ses règles ou quoi ?

- Blaise, c'est à cause de ce genre de remarque misogyne qu'un jour tu te feras castré.

- Oui, et porté en icône gay dans le tout Poudlard tant qu'on y est, mmh, j'adore les dominatrices !

- Blaiiise, geignit-il d'un ton las, les doigts sur les tempes.

**FWDMGWFWDMGW**

Pendant ce temps à des kilomètres de couloirs, escaliers, passages plus loin, devant la bibliothèque, Draco Malfoy essayait difficilement de reprendre une respiration normale, appuyé contre une vieille armure rouillée.

Goyle posa une main apaisante sur son épaule. Celui-ci lui lança un regard noir, avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Il se dégagea violemment :

- C'est bon, c'est bon, laissez-moi enfin , siffla Draco en arrachant son sac des mains de Goyle.

- Désolé.

- Gregory...Tu n'as pas à être désolé, gémit Draco les yeux au plafond, tout en remettant une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille.

- Ca vaut aussi pour toi Vincent, souffla-t-il avant d'entrer dans la bibliothèque.

Vincent Crabbe rougit légèrement avant de partir vers la Salle Commune, entraînant à sa suite Goyle.

Draco n'avait pas bouger, attendant que ceux-ci partent, il soupira en entendant le pas lourd des deux compères, ils se seraient mis à frapper avec des barres en fer le sol que cela n'aurait fait aucune différence.

Le jeune Serpentard se dirigea lentement vers les étagères magiques encombrées de livres, contournant adroitement le bureau de Mme. Pince.

Contrairement à la grande majorité des élèves, Draco appréciait bien Mme. Pince, tous deux se comprenaient quant au respect qu'on devait aux livres, et elle ne manquait pas de l'aider à chaque fois qu'il cherchait quelque renseignement, n'avait pas hésité à lui ouvrir les portes de certaines sections privées... cette...femme était une véritable encyclopédie vivante.  
Même s'il était clair que sa tronche de vautour calmait toutes les pulsions zoophiles que l'héritier Malfoy aurait pu avoir.

Mais cet après-midi, il ne tenait pas particulièrement à engager la conversation avec elle, il avait besoin d'être un peu seul, devoir jouer l'élève modèle (ce qu'il était par ailleurs) et le chéri de ces dames lui était éreintant par moments; des moments comme celui-ci.

Il chercha des yeux, le long des rayonnages poussiéreux, un titre inconnu.

La bibliothèque de Poudlard était une des mieux fournies d'Angleterre, et tout portait à croire qu'elle faisait partie du patrimoine mondial magique ; néanmoins...

Draco, lecteur acharné depuis sa plus tendre enfance, éprouvait les limites de la non moins impressionnante collection d'archives amassée au fil des ans par Dumbledore, Irma Pince et autres donateurs anonymes.

Après avoir longuement hésité entre Arithmancie, Arithmomancie, le 69 comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu, par Celestia Septima et L'Occlumens en vous, il opta pour Antagonisme du phénomène spinoziste émergent, et alla tranquillement s'installer à une table.

Quelques minutes plus tard à peine, jetant un coup d'oeil à droite et à gauche, il se leva prudemment et parti s'asseoir entre deux rayonnages peu fréquentés.  
Par terre, sa robe de sorcier étalée sur le parquet ciré, il respira enfin pleinement, le soleil hivernal qui pointait derrière le mince vitrail.

**FWDMGWFWDMGW**

Cela faisait bien près de deux heures et demi que George cherchait (sans trouver) aucun ouvrage sur cette fichue plante, il commençait à douter sur le nature même de celle-ci, pas une seule annotation dans un seul bouquin de botanique, d'aquaculture, apiculture et autre, même pas une infinitésimale référence en diagonale d'une page cornée, George lança un rapide sortilège de recherche alphabétique, un long parchemin apparut devant lui, il fit lentement défiler le papier.

- Zafirlukast, zafirlukast, marmonna-t-il.

- Montélukast.

Une voix venue d'ailleurs.

_-_ Qui monte quoi castré , s'esclaffa d'un rire gras George, malgré lui, il se retourna pour voir son mystérieux interlocuteur.  
Personne.

_- _Quoi , s'offusqua la voix. Comment peut tu assimiler la Zafirlukast à ce genre d'obscénités ? Mon père dit toujours que l'on ne doit pas mélanger la composition des potions à ces espèces de...dépravation !

Des intonations à la fois légères et un ton ondulant...Un sopraniste qui ne s'assumait pas ?  
Une voix d'enfant qui voulait se donner des allures adultes, George ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, ce petit monsieur avait-il donc des choses intéressantes à lui enseigner?

Il parla à travers la tablette bancale chargée de fascicules de botanique.

- Oui oui, tu comprendras que comme je n'ai pas tout ton savoir, tu pourrais pas me réexpliquer ça plus calmement ?

- Je te disais, que tu ne trouverais rien à la lettre Z, la _Zafirlukast_ est classée à _Montélukast_ ici, qui est son équivalent.

- Mouis, dis-m'en plus, le sollicita doucement George en s'adossant à la rangée de livres qui n'aurait pas manquer de s'écrouler s'il n'y avait pas une autre personne sise de l'autre côté pour équilibrer.

Et l'inconnu partagea ses connaissances sans compter. Et c'était sans compter aussi, que le temps s'écoula.

- Ah, déjà 8h, dis ça te dirais de venir manger avec m-

- 8h00 ? Ah, mer-Merlin, désolé, je dois partir !

George bondit sur ses pieds, avant de se viander par terre, sa tête ayant cogner durement contre une étagère récalcitrante.

- Attends ! Dis moi comment tu t'appelles...

George se releva aussi vite qu'il pu, tentant de rattraper le jeune garçon.

- A un jour, peut-être , lança la voix.

Il ne vit que la porte de la bibliothèque claquer bruyamment, avant que Mme. Pince ne se lève, furibonde, prête à retirer une centaine de points à l'impertinent qui avait osé troubler la quiétude de son bastion livresque.

George recula en vitesse, et enfourna tout aussi rapidement dans sa bouche une bille d'Inattention nouvelle petite douceur mise au point pas plus tard que la semaine dernière par son frère et lui-même, les effets agirent dans la seconde et Mme. Pince qui s'avançait déjà menaçante vers lui le poing levé, le dépassa sans plus lui prêter attention.

Le Gryffondor, satisfait d'avoir une fois de plus rouler cette vieille bique de Pince dans la poudre de Cheminette, continua les mains dans les poches son petit gobelin de chemin.

Et c'est à ce moment que son regard fût attiré par un chatoiement léger sur le sol.

_Une cape ? Celle du garçon de tout à l'heure ?_

George se baissa pour prendre le vêtement, le tissu était doux au toucher, la doublure d'excellente facture, c'était soyeux, c'était... caressant, il passa doucement, presque...Tendrement, les doigts sur le col dur, il ne pût s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec son jeune inconnu, si on touchait superficiellement la matière, le contact était un peu piquant sur la peau, si on prenait le temps d'enfoncer plus profondément les doigts, ce n'était que volupté au toucher.

Les effets de la bille commençait à s'estomper et George sentit les regards se tourner vers lui, hâtivement, bien qu'avec précaution, il replia l'étoffe.

Il quitta la bibliothèque un sourire heureux aux coins des lèvres, ravi d'avoir sous le bras un prétexte de soie pour aborder une prochaine fois, qu'il espérait secrètement pour bientôt, son illustre inconnu.

**FWDMGWFWDMGW**

Pansy avait attendu près de deux heures devant l'entrée de la Tour d'Astronomie, celle-ci n'étant accessible que par un escalier en colimaçon se déroulant de l'intérieur, elle ne pût que constater, exaspérée que les occupants temporaires avaient décidés de se cloîtrer à l'intérieur. Milicent était rentrée au dortoir, mais Pansy elle, s'acharnait.

- DRACOOOOO ! SORS D'ICIIII ! DRAY !

On pouvait qualifier Pansy de tout, et surtout d'être téméraire, entêtée, COLLANTE!

- Dray ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais à l'intérieur ? De la tour ? De CETTE Tour ! Ne te laisse pas dévergonder par ces...GARCES ! Dray ! Laisse-moi tesauver ! Ouvre cette porte ! Fais descendre cet escalier !

- TA GUEULE LE BOULDOGUE , tonna Fred.

Pansy sursauta violemment.  
Torse nu, Fred passa la tête et le reste, sauta sur ses pieds et fit face à l'importune.  
Une fille que Pansy reconnu de la maison Serdaigle apparut derrière lui en train de réajuster sa jupe.

- Tiens, tiens, à défaut de te trouver un petit copain tu joues les voyeuses, petite Serpentarde ?

Pansy était troublée, et agacée par l'attitude des deux amants, elle ne put retenir sa rancoeur face aux insinuations de Fred.

- V-Vous ! Sales Gryffondors, vous ne vous prenez décidemment pour rien ! Et toi la Marie-couche-toi-là, tu salis l'image des Serdaigles , cracha Pansy. Tu te prostitue pour les Gryffondors maintenant ?

Fred passa prestement son chandail aux couleurs de Gryffondor que lui tendit Deborah, d'habitude si calme, avait frémit à la phrase de Pansy.  
Il jeta un regard écoeuré à Pansy, avançant d'un pas vers elle et lui dit d'une voix basse et d'un ton qui n'était propre qu'à lui même, mi-cajôleur, mi-amer :

- Je ne suis pas le serviteur de ces dames pour rien Miss Parkinson, une langue de vipère comme toi ne devrait pas se permettre de proférer de telles choses sur ses ainées alors qu'elle ne sait rien de la vie si ce n'est roucouler auprès d'un petit bellâtre de bas étage, une petite merde parmi d'autres de Serpentard, je ne me prends pas pour rien ?Mais c'est tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas rien, pas comme ton petit saligaud de Prince, il est insignifiant, que peux-tu dire sur Deborah, quand tu ne sais même pas si ton cher 'Drayyy' ne suces pas Rogue pour les notes ? On entend des choses à propos de ton petit prodige, même parmi les 6èmes années ! C'est étonnant tu ne tr-

Fred sentit la brûlure d'une paume sur sa joue gauche.

- Draco, n'est pas comme ça ! Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Retires tout de suite ça, Weasley !

Deborah se jeta sur Pansy pour lui tirer les cheveux, toutes deux se griffaient jusqu'au sang, c'était la dignité d'une femme contre une autre.

_- _PANSY ! 

L'interpellée détourna la tête, mais ce fût assez pour que l'autre la gifle, Pansy tomba sur ses genoux, le regard humide mais déterminé à arracher les yeux de la Serdaigle plus grande d'une demi-tête qu'elle.

- Weasel grand format, tu n'es pas avec ton hideux frère ? Et moi qui pensait que les belettes se déplaçaient toujours en troupeau , railla Draco.

- Et toi, tu as lâché tes gorilles ? A moins que ça ne soit eux qui t'aient laissé tombé , répliqua Fred.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mais peut-être est-ce dû au fait que ton cerveau ne soit pas apte à aligner plus de deux phrases correctes, oh !  
Je sais, c'est certainement héréditaire ? Ta mère doit être très déçue du résultat...Mais pour une fois que c'était deux pour le prix d'un !

C'était le mot de trop, l'allusion de trop, Fred déjà échauffé par sa petite séance de sport de chambre interrompue, le bouledogue et maintenant l'altercation avec le petit péteux platine, c'était trop.

- Remets-moi les idées en place Malfoy, puisque que tu as tant envie de parler aujourd'hui , sans que Pansy ne puisse intervenir, Fred attrapa Draco et le colla contre le mur, appuya sur sa gorge, qui, dans une tentative desespérée de reprendre son souffle, entrouvrit les lèvres. C'était assez pour Fred, qui déboucha d'un adroit coup de dents une fiole sortie de sa poche, il força le jeune blond à avaler le liquide. Il sourit face à l'expression paniquée de l'autre.

- Une petite démo Malfoy ? C'est une avant-première tu sais, j'espère que tu en es honoré; lui murmura Fred amusé.

- Crét-ah...Ah..., haleta Draco, ses yeux gris s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement alors qu'il déglutit, fixant Fred.

_-_ Montres à Tonton Fred ce que tu peux faire Malfoy, montre , éclata de rire le rouquin.

Il s'arrêta net en sentant les doigts fins et blancs aggriper son pull, la respiration devenue plus que laborieuse de Draco, et la détresse dans ces océans gris terrorisés.

**FWDMGWDWFW**

Et voilà un deuxième chapitre de conclus...J'avoue que la fin est assez...horrible, mais j'aime le suspense ! Pas vous ?  
Qu'a-donc fait avaler Fred à Draco ? Et Draco dans tout ça ? Et le mystérieux inconnu de George ?  
Je tenais également à remercier ; vous remercier pour vos reviews, cela m'a beaucoup touché, j'espère que la suite vous a plu,  
Je me suis permis également de rajouter une petite note explicative à propos des titres de chapitres !

_(n)_ "Avoir deux poids deux mesures" est une expression signifiant "juger différemment une même chose selon les personnes, les circonstances, les intêréts..."


	3. Ne faire ni une, ni deux

**Jamais deux sans toi**

_**Midori M.**_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de l'univers d' Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont issus de l'imagination fertile de J.K. Rowling, je n'en retire aucun profit pécuniaire de la publication de cette fic. Toute ressemblance avec des lieux, personnages, évènements réels s'étant produits pourraient être totalement non fortuit.

**Genre:**YAOI

**Rating** : général : **M.**

pour ce chapitre : **T **

**Pairing :** FWDMGW et un soupçon de HPGW (herk), RWHG, FWxOC  
Cette fic met en scène des relations explicites (sexuelles entre autres) entre hommes et jeunes hommes...alors homophobes et puritains, veuillez fermer cette fenêtre.  
Ma responsabilité ne pouvant mettre mise en cause et n'acceptant pas les commentaires désobligeants une fois cet avertissement lu.

**Note : **Bien bien, je vous prie à toutes et à tous (?) de bien vouloir m'excuser pour cette attente (insoutenable ? Niark), des petits ennuis de connexion, mais quand on sait à quel point je m'y prends comme un pied avec les machines...

Et je demande le pardon pour le temps inacceptable que je met à répondre aux reviews, sachez qu'elles me font toutes très très très plaisir, et que dès ce chapitre posté, je m'empresserais d'y répondre (de me souvenir de mon mot de passe...)

Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

FWDMGWFWDMGW

**Ne faire ni une ni deux**_ (n)_

FWDMGWFWDMGW

Il ouvrit la bouche pour mordre sa lèvre inférieure qui se colorait d'un rouge affolant. Ses lèvres s'entrouvraient et se refermaient pour former une phrase, mais seul le son des dents s'entrechoquant retentissait. Sa langue frottait contre sa mâchoire inférieure recueillant comme seule humidité le sang d'une petite plaie buccale ouverte et...  
Ce n'était pas assez.

Aucun mot ne parvenait à sortir de sa gorge sèche.

Et cet étau qui serrait, serrait toujours plus, encore plus, sans cesse davantage. Tout son corps cherchait à lutter, respirer : inspirer : sa bouche si sèche ; si sèche que l'air lui brûlait la trachée, Draco avait l'impression qu'il se consumait avant même d'avoir atteint ses poumons.  
Expirer, expirer cet...Cette cendre.

_Merlin...Vincent !_

Les yeux embués par le liquide lacrymal, ils tentaient vainement de repérer l'individu, l'ami, le sauveur.  
L'esprit embrumé se résigna. Ne restait plus que cette belette incompétente.

-Weas-weas-..., Cette gêne, cette monstruosité, ce petit démon dans son corps...Il devait l'expulser.

Draco fût pris d'une toux harassante, il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche et ne tenant plus sur ses jambes, glissa à genoux.  
Fred était tétanisé, il ne parvenait pas à bouger, il ne pouvait voir qu'avec une horreur grandissante Malfoy en train de s'écharper la gorge.  
Ce n'est que quand le jeune blond leva difficilement la tête vers lui, son regard gris...magnétique...

Qu'il réagit.

- Merde, Malfoy ! Malfoy , il se baissa pour être à la hauteur de l'enfant.

- Ne le touche pas Weasley ! Ne le touches pas , hurla Pansy, la colère, l'inquiétude et l'urgence lui donnant la force, elle poussa Deborah et se précipita vers Draco.

- Dray ! Draco ! Tu m'entends, tu l'as sur toi ? Tu l'as , lui demanda Pansy en le prenant par l'épaule, elle lui caressait le dos de l'autre main, tentant de l'apaiser.

Elle vit ses lèvres remuer dans le vide et la sueur sur les tempes de l'héritier Malfoy.

Pris d'une quinte de toux, il secoua cependant la tête de gauche à droite, en signe de négation.

- V-Vinc-...Ha...ssssant, siffla Draco, sa poitrine lui semblant prise dans une vierge de fer.

Elle passa ses bras sous les aisselles de Draco, mais se rendit à l'évidence qu'elle ne pourrait pas le soulever, elle n'aurait pas le temps de prévenir Vincent et le professeur Rogue, mais Draco avait besoin de Mme Pomfresh.

Après une analyse rapide de la situation, Pansy se releva vivement et attrapa Frederic Weasley par le bras :

- Emmènes-le à l'infirmerie, Weasley,fais en sorte qu'il reste conscient jusqu'à là-bas, je n'ai pas le temps de l'accompagner, chaque seconde compte, s'il lui arrive quoique ce soit, je saurais que c'est toi, et...V-Vas-y s'il te plaît.

Elle avait parlé vite et distinctement, pas le temps de se justifier, d'être rancunière ou acerbe; elle ne pouvait que se reposer sur l'hypothèse qu'un Weasley avec deux ans de plus prenait ses responsabilités.  
En priant qu'elle n'ait fait le mauvais choix, elle courut hors de la tour, traversant les escaliers déserts du plus vite que lui permettait ses jambes.

**FWDMGWFWDMGW  
**

Bien loin de là, dans la chaleureuse salle commune des Gryffondors, un certain trio se trouva troublé par l'arrivée d'un élève roux...Couvert de tâches de rousseur...Nonchalant...Plus âgé...Affilié à l'un des leurs...

- Salut Fred !

- B'jour ! Euh... , hésita Harry.

- Moi c'est George, tu te souviens même plus de quel pull j'ai mis ce matin, tu parles d'un frère ! Un gnome oui , s'offusqua George, tout en prenant un cookie tout chocolat sur le plateau que lui présentait Hermione. Merci Hermione.

- Rooh, voyons, tu sais bien que Ron a une mémoire de poisson rouge..., dit-elle, en lançant un rapide sortilège de nettoyage à l'assiette.

- 'MIONE ! Je voulais les miettes...

- Tu en aurais encore mis partout sur le jeu de dames !

- On joue aux _échecs_, 'Mione.

Les pièces magiques acquiescèrent derechef. Hermione fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

- Rooh MIONE , s'indigna théâtralement Ron, il envoya valser sa tour d'une pichenette en H8.

Echec et mat Harry !

- Naaaaooon , et Harry se tapa la tête contre la table, pendant que le roi et la tour de Ron étaient en train de brutaliser le roi en D8 écroulé dans sa case.

- Fred n'est pas encore rentré Herm' , s'enquit George.

- Non...Pas que je ne sache, je suis là depuis le début de l'après-midi avec ses deux nigauds...Il ne devait pas être avec Miss Engleberth , se risqua t-elle.

- Wouais...Bah, quand il rentrera dis-lui que je le retrouverai à la Grande Salle, tu serais super sympa !

- Pas de problèmes, George., et Hermione retourna dans sa lecture passionnante sur les effets des champignons en milieu véreux.

Arrivé dans son dortoir, Fred salua rapidement Kenneth, un camarade de chambre qui laissait traîner ses serviettes humides partout, et alla se jeter sur son lit. Il referma les lourds rideaux et jeta un sort d'intimité au meuble.

Ceci fait, il déminiaturisa la cape de...De qui au fait ?

George s'allongea de tout son long, se calant confortablement dans ses oreillers, il fit couler doucement le tissu, la lumière venant de la petite fenêtre à la tête de son lit faisait danser l'étoffe.

Un miroitement, qui serait passer inaperçu s'il n'avait pas été aussi attentif quand cet instant.

George approcha le col de la cape de la source de lumière.

Un écusson.  
Une sorte d'écu flanqué de deux lévriers rampants, blasonné d'un chevron, de deux étoiles à cinq branches et d'une épée. Cela surmonté d'une inscription gravée dans une minuscule banderole qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer.  
George savait déjà que son petit moralisateur était certainement un gosse de riche, mais là...  
Il se mit debout sur son lit et plaqua la cape contre lui. Les épaules étaient beaucoup plus étroites, la coupe était assez classique, le col dur faisait un peu curé moldu, la taille était fine même si pas spécialement marqué par la coupe droite du vêtement...Il aurait fallu une dizaine, si ce n'est un peu plus, de centimètres de tissu en longueur pour que les manches conviennent aux bras de George...La cape lui arrivait mi-cuisses, ce qui conforta George dans ses idées.  
Le roux s'assit en tailleur sur ses coussins, il regarda pensivement le ciel de lit d'un rouge carmin.

_Plutôt petit, plutôt mince, plutôt mezzo-soprano, plutôt cultivé, plutôt aisé, plutôt bien éduqué, plutôt altruiste, plutôt cynique, plutôt fatiguant, plutôt exigeant..._

_Plutôt coincé ?  
_

George pouffa silencieusement.  
Pris d'une soudaine exaltation, il approcha le vêtement de son visage, et inspira profondément.  
Son coeur se pinça d'une angoisse et il inhala plus encore l'odeur grisante et lénifiante.

**GWDMFWFWDMGW**

- Allez Malfoy, ce n'est pas le moment de faire le difficile; tenta Fred, riant jaune.  
La poitrine de Malfoy se levait et s'abaissait de plus en plus rapidement, sans qu'il ne semble aller mieux, son visage déjà pâle, blanchissait davantage, il paraissait si affaibli que Fred eut peur de le briser quand il le souleva.

_« Emmènes-le à l'infirmerie »_

Ce qu'il n'eut aucun mal, Malfoy étant déjà de constitution mince et ne mesurant pas plus de 160-65 cm il ne pouvait peser plus lourd que l'horloge Weasley ou 'mieux encore : le piano Weasley.

- Fred ! Tu ne vas pas aider ce fils de pute , cria brusquement la voix de Deborah. Elle paraissait au bord de la rupture, et Fred ne fit que lui jeter un coup d'oeil par dessus l'épaule.

- Oh, Deb'darling, que de vilains mots dans une si jolie bouche, tu comprendras que j'ai un peu poussé cette fois-ci, j'embarque la fouine chez Pompom et on se retrouve dans la Grande Salle , Fred avait tenté de dire ça d'un ton léger, mais, tout en hissant sur son dos Draco, sa voix vacilla.

_« chaque seconde compte »_

Sans se retourner, il ouvrit du pied la porte de la tour et prit le premier couloir de gauche.  
Malgré l'urgence, Fred ne put s'empêcher de sentir la chaleur émanant du corps du garçon sur son dos.  
Du souffle erratique contre sa nuque. Des tressautements comme convulsifs contre...

- Weas-w-ley ...Je...pas...ahrresspirer dans ceet-posi ssstion, un murmure à bout de forces.

Fred sentit le Serpentard s'affaisser, et qui serait tombé par terre si les bras du rouquin n'avaient pas harnacher solidement ses jambes.  
L'infirmerie était encore à deux étages au-dessus et Fred devait faire un détour pour prendre l'escalier magique, ce qui devait être un gain de temps. Une pensée le frappa de plein fouet quand il sentit la joue de Draco glisser dans son cou.

_« fais en sorte qu'il reste conscient jusqu'à là-bas »_

Doucement, il assit Malfoy par terre, celui-ci bascula en arrière, Fred le retint adroitement par les épaules.

- Malfoy, hey ! Malfoy, ne t'endors pas , l'invectiva t-il, le secouant gentiment. Il était vraiment trop pâle, seules ses lèvres rouges contrastaient furieusement avec le reste, et d'infimes tâches bleutées sur les tempes.

Un sifflement inquiétant s'échappait des lèvres du Serpentard. Les yeux fermés.

Et Fred lui décocha une violente gifle.  
La tête fut projetée sur le côté avant de revenir, Draco ouvrit les yeux, paniqué, essayant toujours de reprendre sa respiration.

Prenant le garçon dans ses bras, il se sentit obligé de le prévenir :

- Cette fois, on s'arrête pas Malfoy.

Fred sentait son palpitant battre à un rythme effréné, mais peut-être était-ce le coeur de l'autre qui cognait aussi rapidement.

La tête du Serpentard dodelinait au pas de Fred.

- Merlin Malfoy...C'est pas l'heure de faire la sieste, eh ! Vas-y tapes moi la conversation.

Il fut récompensé par le regard désapprobateur bien qu' épuisé du jeune Malfoy.

Malfoy trouva une occupation qui devait le tenir alerte jusqu'à son arrivée et prise en charge par une Pompom horrifiée : tester l'élasticité des pics des cheveux du Weasley (il s'était mis du gel), en tripatouillant, tirant, écrasant sa coiffure.  
Quand le Gryffondor déposa son « colis » sur le lit de l'infirmerie, il ne pût s'empêcher une taquinerie

- Alors, pas trop déçu de quitter mes bras si tôt ? _(ah doux parfum de supériorité face à cette fouine bondissante) _

- Tt-rigoles,t-tu empessstes l'alc-khoool Weasel

Un bref instant Fred se demanda s'il avait rêvé. Pomfresh arriva très rapidement et fit inhaler diverses potions au jeune blond qui reprenait des couleurs. A peine cela fini, que, comme vidé de toute énergie, il tomba endormi dans ses bras.

- Monsieur Weasley, puis-je vous faire confiance pour surveiller Monsieur Malfoy, je dois aller chercher un onguent dans ma réserve.

- Aucun souci, Madame Pomfresh.

- Ne vous éclipsez pas entre temps., le morigéna t-elle.

- Oui.

La tête de Malfoy se nicha contre son torse.

_C'est qu'il en serait presque supportable endormi, ce petit con..._

Un léger râle passait ses lèvres.

_Des lèvres pleines..._

Fred remarqua que les narines de Draco frémissaient au passage de l'air, il nota aussi qu'elles étaient colorées d'un rose plus pâle que celui de...De quoi tiens ?...

Il fut tiré de ses contemplations par le bruit assourdissant d'une porte ouverte à la volée

- DRACO !

Fred se maudit mentalement et leva les yeux au ciel, quand la fille-bouledogue s'avança vers lui...Suivit d'une silhouette sombre et particulièrement remontée.

- Lâche Draco, Weasley , hurla Pansy, ses cheveux rebiquant vers l'extérieur.

- Il dort , chuchota-il.

- Aaah ! Professeur Rogue , vociféra t-elle. Weasley, tu as tenu notre accord, mais maintenant, tu vas payer. Qu'as-tu fait avaler à Draco ?

- Je...

Le professeur Rogue s'était approcher du lit, étrangement calme.

- Vous me devez des explications Weasley, dans mon bureau dès le retour de Mme Pomfresh.  
Vincent ! Vous resterez au chevet de Monsieur Malfoy, quant à vous Miss Parkinson, veuillez aller rassurer vos camarades voulez-vous ? Vous manderez Monsieur Zabini si vous le trouvez...

Pansy hocha la tête, et après avoir hésité un court instant, elle sortit de l'infirmerie d'un pas rapide.

Le dit Vincent vint soutirer de la prise de Fred, le corps pantelant du Prince des Serpentards.

Le Gryffondor était fasciné par l'agilité et la délicatesse dont faisait preuve Crabbe qu'il avait toujours vu comme un matraqueur stupide en manipulant Draco, il desserra ses vêtements et enleva ses chaussures avant de le border.  
Comme une mère et son enfant.

- Oh, professeur Rogue, vous êtes enfin arrivé , la voix douce et ronde de Pompom.

- Quel est son état Mrs Pomfresh ?

- Lamentable il y a quelques minutes, mais Monsieur Malfoy va mieux, il est physiquement épuisé, son corps reprend des forces, je suis en train de préparer son onguent, l'informa l'infirmière. Monsieur Zabini n'est pas encore arrivé , s'informa-elle tout en débouchant le petit pot bleu.

- Si si, je l'ai fait chercher, il devrait arriver bientôt...

- Bien. Je vous tiendrais au courant professeur, le jeune Malfoy devrait pouvoir reprendre les cours demain...

- Vous comptez le garder ce soir ?

- En observation oui...Ces crises deviennent un peu trop fréquentes..., elle porta le remède à son nez, pour vérifier sa valiabilité.

- Je me retire alors...Weasley, suivez-moi., et le professeur Rogue se retourna, faisant voltiger d'un gracieux -graisseux de l'avis de Fred- mouvement, sa robe de sorcier.

Frederic Weasley pensa alors qu'il était vraiment dans la bouse de dragon.

Jusqu'au cou.

**FWDMGWDMFW**

Et un nouveau chapitre de fini, tout ça est bien ambiguë n'est-ce pas ?  
J'espère que je ne suis pas trop en OCC, j'essaye de respecter les facettes de caractère qu'on connait des personnages, tout en... « brodant » quand ils sont dans leur intimité. J'apprécie particulièrement George dans ce chapitre, il ne faut pas oublier que George et Fred sont absolument identiques...On peut imaginer que ce côté romantique (?) se retrouve chez Fred...Enfin qui sait ? -rires-  
J'ai laissé des petits indices sur l'inconnu dans ce chapitre, comme dans le précédent d'ailleurs, de même toujours une piste balisée quant au « problème » de Draco...  
A très bientôt pour la suite, et merci encore à tous ceux/celles qui prennent le temps de rédiger un petit mot pour moi !  
Et aux autres, comme toujours, j'espère que vous me suivez avec plaisir, mais une petite review pour me le dire ne me dérangerai aucunement (n-n)

_**(n) **_Une expression de plus, "ne faire ni une ni deux" signifiant " se décider sur-le-champ, agir immédiatement", n'est-ce pas l'apanage des Gryffondors ?_**  
**_

J'ai hésité assez longtemps avec un second titre celui-ci étant :  
_« 22 » _ou_ « Vingt-deux »_, signifiant « Attention »  
A vrai dire, l'origine de cette expression m'est assez dissolue, plusieurs personnes donnent des explications plausibles toutefois :

1) Duneton en donne une issue du milieu des typographes pendant la seconde moitié du XIXe siècle.  
Ces ouvriers travaillaient dans de grands ateliers où la concentration, donc le silence, était de rigueur afin de diminuer le nombre d'erreurs dans les documents produits.  
Lorsque leur 'contremaître' (qu'on appelait un _prote_) s'absentait, le bavardage et d'autres échanges plus ou moins vifs démarraient.  
Dès qu'un d'entre eux voyait revenir le _prote_, il criait "22 !" pour avertir ses collègues et faire revenir le silence.  
En imprimerie, la taille des lettres, qui s'appelle le _corps_, est désignée par des chiffres.  
Si les corps 9 et 10 sont des tailles ordinaires, le corps 11 commence déjà à être plus grand[1.  
Inutile de dire que le corps 22 était d'une dimension largement supérieure et que le 22 était donc tout désigné pour signifier l'importance hiérarchique du chef d'atelier.  
Et il pouvait s'utiliser sans trop éveiller l'attention dans un milieu où il était régulièrement nécessaire de le prononcer.

2) Autre version pour la prison, le 22 viendrait de l'addition des lettres de "chef" (3 plus 8 plus 5 plus 6).

De par ça, j'ai préféré opter pour le premier qui somme toute était bien moins obscur et dans la continuité des autres.


	4. Dire deux mots

**JAMAIS DEUX SANS TOI**

_**Midori M.**_

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de l'univers d' Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont issus de l'imagination fertile de J.K. Rowling, je n'en retire aucun profit pécuniaire de la publication de cette fic. Toute ressemblance avec des lieux, personnages, évènements réels s'étant produits pourraient être totalement non fortuit.

**Rating général :** **M**

pour ce chapitre : **K+/T**

**Pairing :** FWDMGW, un soupçon de HPGW (urg), RWHG, FWxOC

**Note :** Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas publié, les raisons sont multiples, variées et valables. A cela c'est ajouté mon hésitation à poster de nouveau, mais en relisant vos reviews, force est de croire que je vous devais au moins cela chères lectrices, qui n'avez jamais cessé de croire en mes modestes histoires -rires-

Sur ce, une suite attendue (oubliée ?) pour certains, une intrigue nouvellement découverte pour d'autres, au plaisir de vous lire en fin de ce chapitre !

Une très chaleureuse pensée à tous les fervents et très patients lecteurs de cette histoire qui ont ravivé la flamme de ma plume.

FWDMGWFWDMGWFWDMGW

**Dire deux mots** (n)

FWDMGWFWDMGWFWDMGW

- Entrez, aboya une voix sèche, pourtant étouffée par la lourde porte d'ébène.

Fred inspira un grand coup, priant par tous les mages de ressortir aussi vite que possible de l'antre du professeur Rogue, quand la porte s'ouvrit soudainement.

- Professeur., marmonna Fred en rentrant prestement dans la pièce. Le ténébreux maître des Potions était penché par dessus un chaudron d'où s'échappait des volutes de fumée qui se condensaient en fleurs de lys rouges.

Le professeur Rogue ne lui répondit pas, aussi le gryffondor finit par toussoter pour faire remarquer sa présence.

Fred vit les sourcils de l'homme se froncer, et il tapota sa baguette sur le rebord du chaudron, avant de se retourner vers lui, visiblement irrité.

- Et bien M. Weasley, ne restez donc pas planté là comme une Mandragore ! Quoique les mandragores sont encore d'une utilité précieuse…

- Je suis venu parce que vous m'avez demandé de vous suivre Monsieur, mais si vous n'avez pas besoin de moi… , Fred ne se sentait pas particulièrement nerveux, mais la chaleur de la salle poissait sa peau d'une manière très désagréable.

- M. Weasley, que cela soit bien clair, je n'éprouve aucun intérêt pour vous et vos petites facéties de garnement en pleine rébellion ; mais…Voyez-vous…

La voix susurrante du professeur Rogue vrillait insupportablement les oreilles du rouquin. Non, il ne voyait définitivement pas où Rogue voulait en venir, ou plutôt, il ne comprenait pas en quoi il voulait lui parler, qu'il lui colle sa retenue, qu'il puisse rejoindre les autres en paix ! !

M. Weasley, vous me ferez le plaisir de m'écouter quand je vous parle au lieu de fixer le vide ainsi, vos parents ne vous ont donc jamais rien appris ?

Fred sursauta à l'allusion et soutint le regard noir du plus âgé.

- En ce qui concerne ce qui s'est passé avec Mal- avec Draco Malfoy, j'en prends la responsabilité, je lui ai fait boire une fiole de Pimentine, je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait aussi mal…L'origine de mon acte inconsidéré vient d'une insulte qu'il a lancé. Sur mon frère et mes parents., Fred avait tout dit d'une traite, et bien qu'il ne se soit pas dérobé aux yeux scrutateurs du professeur, il sentit ses oreilles s'échauffer.

- Je doute qu'une simple fiole de Pimentine ait provoqué l'état désastreux de M. Malfoy, Monsieur Weasley, répondit le professeur Rogue avec un claquement de langue.

- C'était…De la Pimentine améliorée. Professeur.

- De la Pimentine améliorée…Et qu'est-ce qu'un simple que dis-je, bien piètre élève comme vous, a pu apporter comme "améliorations" à une potion de Glover Hipworth ?

Fred ne désirait pas se démonter devant un professeur aussi cinglé et rébarbatif que Rogue, mais surtout, et bien plus que par insolence, il ne voulait pas trahir le laborieux travail des derniers mois que son frère et lui avait réussi à entretenir _jusqu'à là_ dans le plus grand secret.

Devant le silence obstiné de son élève, Rogue s'impatienta. Fred regardait la sphère verte qui s'était tout d'un coup mise à scintiller sur le bureau.

Avec un soupir d'exaspération, le professeur Rogue éteignit le signal coloré.

- Ecoutez Professeur, je…

- Vous, écoutez ! Savez vous le genre d'élèves qui me rebute le plus ? Non, ce ne sont pas les impertinents comme Potter ou votre insupportable frère, non, c'est VOUS, Monsieur Weasley, le genre d'élève qui met en danger ses camarades en pensant que la vie est un jeu et qu'il est au-dessus de tout ! ! !, tonna Rogue.

Fred ne l'avait jamais vu autant en colère, et en voyant le professeur fulminant lever sa baguette, il plongea la main dans sa poche pour se défendre.

Le claquement d'une porte ouverte à la volée le fit se retourner brusquement. Le professeur Rogue n'avait fait qu'ouvrir la porte à l'aide d'un sortilège.

- Bonsoir Professeur, j'ai accouru aussi vite que j'ai pu.

- Bonsoir M. Zabini, il faut croire que ce n'est pas encore assez, mais qu'importe. Nous étions en train de…Discuter avec M. Weasley de la composition de la substance qu'il a fait avaler à M. Malfoy.

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Fred était certain qu'il serait mort plus d'une dizaine de fois depuis le début de l'heure.

******FWDMGWFWDMGW**

Bien loin de là, George notait consciencieusement le résultat de ces dernières recherches. Il avait bien avancé grâce aux recommandations pointues de son mystérieux inconnu, et s'autorisa à terminer son rapport en avance.

L'heure du dîner était proche, et Fred avait probablement fini de son côté aussi.

En temps normal, le rouquin serait parti à la recherche d'une jeune fille sympathique comme Irene ou Angelina Johnson, ouverte à ses attentions, pour passer un agréable moment avant de rejoindre son frère pour le repas.

Mais aujourd'hui, George avait une préoccupation toute autre que de soulager ses hormones en ébullition… Car, c'était sa curiosité qui était mise à l'épreuve présentement.

Là où une grande majorité de personnes considérait la curiosité comme un vilain défaut, lui et Fred avait toujours entrepris de cultiver ce trait de caractère.

En effet, Fred et lui, étaient depuis toujours avides de découvertes et raffolaient de nouvelles expériences… Et de défis !

Parce que oui, découvrir l'identité de ce petit bonhomme semblait au fur et à mesure des heures, devenir un défi des plus…Tentants à relever !

Sur cette réflexion, George desserra sa cravate sang et or, avant de sortir du dortoir.

Un regard déterminé illuminait son visage, alors qu'une discrète fossette se creusait au coin de ses lèvres…

******FWDMGWFWDMGW**

- Il va falloir vous expliquer M. Weasley, vos pitreries sont dangereuses et votre obstination, folle ! Vous m'entendez ? Maintenant, vous allez me dire ce que vous avez mis dedans, sans quoi ce n'est pas seulement à moi que vous aurez des comptes à rendre, mais encore à vos parents aux parents de M. Malfoy., vociféra le professeur Rogue.

- Ecoutez Professeur, je ne m'en souviens plus, j'ai fait le tout à l'oeil, je pensais que la potion était stabilisée, ou du moins…Consommable. , finit Fred, tentant désespérément de noyer le strangulot. Il regrettait que Malfoy ai eu une aussi violente réaction, mais il ne pouvait pas gâcher les travaux que George et lui avaient menés avec acharnement.

- Bien.

Fred ne put retenir une moue de soulagement.

Cela veut dire qu'il vous reste encore des fioles alors, apportez-les, tout de suite, dans mon bureau., continua sournoisement Rogue.

Fred pâlit, mais alors qu'il essayait de protester, Rogue ne le regardait déjà plus. S'apprêtant à partir, la voix doucereuse de son noir professeur le rappela.

" Monsieur Zabini vous accompagnera pour aller chercher les échantillons. "

Blaise Zabini faisait déjà presque sa taille malgré ses deux ans de moins, et ne se gêna pas pour le lui montrer en le bousculant pour passer devant lui ouvrir la marche.

Des cachots à la tour Gryffondor, il y avait bien plus que quelques volées de marches, et ce laps de temps aurait amplement donné l'opportunité à Fred de réfléchir à un moyen de se sortir la tête du chaudron…S'il ne sentait pas le regard acéré du jeune Zabini dans son dos.

- Par le caleçon de Merlin, Zabini ! Arrête de me fixer comme si tu voulais m'étriper !

- Et si c'était le cas ?, répondit sans détour le brun.

- Franchement, il faut que tu te calmes là, je reconnais que je n'y suis pas allé de main morte, mais ton petit copain a dit de sacrés conneries !

- Non, toi Weasley, tu devrais y réfléchir à deux fois, avec tout le respect que je ne te dois pas, c'est toi le gros con ! Gryffondor toujours à foncer tête baissée dans la bouse de dragon ne dit-on pas ?

Fred secoua la tête à bout de nerfs. S'il avait entendu parler des Serpentards pour leur réputée langue de vipère, Fred faisait connaissance de la plus désagréable manière qui soit, avec leur obstination.

Fred s'apprêta à répondre, mais ne trouvant rien d'assez fort pour contredire le Serpentard, il se contenta de tourner les talons en soupirant bruyamment.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, ils parvint à la Tour Gryffondor.

- Le mot de passe, messieurs, persifla la Grosse Dame.

- Mais bien sûr Madame, lui répondit diligemment Blaise tout en tournant sa tête vers un Fred plus qu'à bout.

Alors qu'attends-tu pour répondre à cette honorable et ravissante dame ?

Fred faillit s'étrangler en voyant la dite honorable dame frétiller de plaisir à la flatterie.

- Que tu la fermes Zabini, le mot de passe de chaque maison est tenu au secret, pour quelle raison devrais-je le prononcer devant toi ?

- Pour rentrer chercher les échantillons, bien entendu, le Professeur Rogue a bien précisé que je devais t'accompagner.

- Mais pas jusqu'à où ! Et certainement pas jusque dans notre salle commune !

- Bien, mais j'attends ici, siffla Blaise. Et ne t'avises pas de ne pas revenir ! !

De guerre lasse, Fred marmonna au portrait qui les fixait : " Flagada-boum-boum "

- Je ne vous permets pas très cher !, cancana la Grosse Dame en le laissant tout de même passer.

Fred revint une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il avait vainement espéré que Zabini aurait finalement trouvé le temps trop long et serait parti. Mais il se trompait, et le Serpentard l'accueillit avec un plissement de lèvres qui devrait s'apparenter à un sourire triomphant.

Le rouquin n'ayant pu trouvé George, avait décidé de prendre une partie des échantillons qu'ils avaient en plusieurs exemplaires.

Ces différentes variations de la potion ne devraient pas leur causer de problèmes, et avec un peu de chance, Rogue conclurait que le gamin avait eu une mauvaise réaction dû à un quelconque aliment ou potion énergisante que le blond aurait ingurgité avant.

Le retour aux cachots se fit en silence.

Un silence pesant qui le demeura quand Zabini demanda la permission d'entrer dans le bureau du Professeur Rogue.

- Il semble s'être absenté, finit-il par dire.

- Alors je peux partir maintenant ? Parce que j'ai d'autres choses à-

- Arrête d'être un sombre crétin deux minutes tu veux ? Le Professeur Rogue est peut-être parti, mais il va revenir.

- Et pourquoi ô Zabiniais devrais-je attendre ?

Alors qu'il levait des yeux exaspérés au plafond, il ne put que pousser un grognement de frustration en remarquant que le brun ne lui accordait pas un seul regard, déjà confortablement installé sur la banquette moelleuse, il semblait plongé dans la lecture d'un grand cahier.

Plus d'une demi-heure passa avant que Fred, craignant d'étouffer sous le lourd silence et l'attente pénible, céda.

- Tu lis quoi ?

- Et pourquoi ô Weaslaid devrais-je te répondre ? répondit du tac-au-tac Zabini.

- Eh ! C'est une réplique de Malfoy ça ! s'indigna Fred.

- Et ?

- Et bien, les répliques de Malfoy...Sont de Malfoy alors...Euh, c'est lui qui les dit d'habitude..., se sentant s'enfoncer sur un terrain marécageux, Fred se frotta la nuque.

- La faute à qui ?

- A lui ! Il a insulté ma famille !

- A raison non ?

- Non !

- N'est-ce pas toi qui a commencé ?

- Non !

- Est-ce que ça te donnait le droit de lui faire ça ?

- Non !

En voyant le sourire en coin du Serpentard, Fred se rendit compte de son erreur et se tapa la tête contre la rambarde de la banquette où il avait pris place.

- Pourquoi tu défends un petit péteux comme lui ?, soupira le rouquin, le bras posé sur ses yeux.

- Parce que c'est un ami.

- Et ?

- ...Parce que je m'inquiète pour lui.

Blaise avait répondu tout bas. Il se leva lentement pour ranger son grand cahier dans sa besace, et sortit du cachot sans un regard de plus pour le Gryffondor.

Quand l'épaisse porte se referma, et que l'on n'entendit plus les bruits de pas du brun, Fred reposa son bras sur l'accoudoir.

Rogue n'était toujours pas revenu, alors il sortit à son tour, sans un geste de plus envers les échantillons restés sur le bureau du professeur.

**FWDMGWFWDMGW**

Il se demanda encore un instant ce qu'il faisait là, ne sachant que trop bien ce qu'il allait lui arriver si Pomfresh le trouvait en train de violer le bastion de tranquillité de son infirmerie, qui plus est…Au beau milieu de la nuit.

Repérant le seul lit occupé, il y parvint en trois enjambées. Il agrippa fermement le rideau avant de le tirer doucement sur le côté.

Les rayons de la lune faisaient danser les silhouettes irréelles des feuillages secoués par le vent sur le fin tissu.

Fred laissa courir ses yeux sur le drap, n'osant trop s'attarder sur les formes qui s'y dessinaient.

Il s'arrêta malgré lui sur le visage pâle du petit blond, ses yeux clos et le tracé délicat des ombres que projetait ses cils.

Les mots lui brûlaient la gorge, aussi décida t-il de ne pas faire de formalités. Alors, il lâcha simplement :

- Vraiment. Désolé.

Et il lui sembla que le poids dans son coeur s'allégeait, qu'enfin le souffle dans la poitrine de Draco, s'était apaisé.

**FWDMGWFWDMGWFWDMGW**

Et un chapitre supplémentaire de fini, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Est-ce que malgré les années passées les sentiments ne se sont pas essoufflés ?

J'écris pour mon plaisir, mais je partage également pour le vôtre, alors n'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos impressions ?

Et à bientôt je l'espère pour un prochain chapitre...

(n) "Dire deux mots" est une expression courante qui se dérive facilement en plusieurs versions (avoir deux mots à dire à quelqu'un etc.).

Elle peut signifier " s'occuper de quelque chose", constituer une expression menaçante, "avoir une explication (parfois conflictuelle) avec quelqu'un.

J'ai eu un peu de souci à choisir le titre de ce quatrième chapitre, beaucoup de temps ayant passé, je ne voulais pas dénaturer ma ligne d'écriture d'origine.

Et finalement cette expression m'a semblé convenir, puisqu'en un sens, Rogue voulant dire deux mots à notre cher Fred finit par avoir deux mots à lui dire quant à son comportement. Pendant ce temps, George donnerait beaucoup pour dire deux mots à son charmant inconnu.

Enfin les deux derniers mots de Blaise pousse Fred à réfléchir et il s'en va toucher deux mots à Draco…

En deux mots, encore navrée et dans l'attente (en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas aussi pénible que celle de Fred !) de vos avis -rires-


	5. Un tien vaut mieux que deux tu l'auras

**JAMAIS DEUX SANS TOI**

_**Midori M.**_

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de l'univers d' Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont issus de l'imagination fertile de J.K. Rowling, je n'en retire aucun profit pécuniaire de la publication de cette fic. Toute ressemblance avec des lieux, personnages, évènements réels s'étant produits pourraient être totalement non fortuit.

**Rating général :** **M**

pour ce chapitre : **K+/T**

**Pairing :** FWDMGW, un soupçon de HPGW (urg), RWHG, FWxOC

**Note :** Un chapitre qui n'a pas trop tardé n'est-ce-pas ? Merci pour tous vos adorables commentaires, je vous prie de m'excuser de ne pas y répondre en détail, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre alors je vous dirai simplement qu'ils me font tous très plaisir, je m'amuse de vos questions, cherchant à y trouver des réponses moi-même, et ravie de constater que vous suivez le coeur battant les pérégrinations de nos trois protégés -rires-

FWDMGWFWDMGWFWDMGW

**Un « tien » vaut mieux que deux « tu l'auras »** (n)

FWDMGWFWDMGWFWDMGW

- Tu étais passé où ?

Fred ne sursauta pas, mais ne répondit pas non plus.

George se releva sur les coudes.

- Reste couché George, je suis juste allé prendre l'air.

Fred ouvrit les rideaux de son lit, et s'y coucha tout habillé.

- C'est bien la première fois que tu ne restes pas jusqu'au matin avec Deborah.

- Elle m'a plaqué George, mentit Fred. En réalité, le Gryffondor n'avait pas pris la peine de la revoir depuis la veille.

Il était un peu confus à propos des récents évènements, il désirait juste s'endormir, tout oublier et se rendit sans plus lutter aux bras de Morphée.

George n'eut pas pas autant de facilité. Fred...Ne lui mentait pas souvent. A vrai dire, Fred ne lui mentait jamais _surtout sur des sujets aussi futiles_ tellement que ce qui venait de se passer aurait pu passer inaperçu, si les oreilles de Fred n'avaient pas été aussi écarlates malgré l'obscurité.

George se repassait en boucle son bilan de la soirée, sa première tentative de recherche n'avait pas été couronnée d'un franc succès.

Assis à la table des Gryffondors, il avait passé tout le repas à scruter avec attention la salle.

Le dîner était le moment parfait pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la totalité des élèves de Poudlard ; il n'avait plus qu'à filtrer en s'aidant des indices qu'il possédait.

Tout d'abord, la table des Serdaigles, en réalité même s'il avait focalisé toute son attention sur cette maison, il dû se rendre à l'évidence que chercher à en repérer un lors du dîner n'était peut-être pas la façon idéale de procéder.

En effet, chacun d'entre eux était partiellement _ si ce n'est complètement_ dissimulé sous un fascicule de botanique ou derrière un énorme dictionnaire de runes.

D'où il était, la table semblait silencieuse, uniquement dérangée par le brouhaha des autres tables ou la remarque d'un tel sur sa lecture, tout en avalant une cuillère de purée de pois chiches.

Impossible de distinguer quoique ce soit.

George comptait traquer quelques petits Serdaigles demain après-midi devant la bibliothèque et autour du lac (il avait entendu que les Serdaigles avaient une recherche à faire sur la vie halieutique du lac de Poudlard) et il jetterait tout de même un coup d'oeil à la table des Poufffsoufles, sait-on jamais s'il le retrouvait.

Quand il le retrouverait, il lui rendrait sa cape, feraient plus ample connaissance autour d'un jus de citrouille et pourraient enfin discuter ensemble à nouveau.

Oui...Ensemble à nouveau...

**FWDMGWDMFW**

Lorsque le soleil pointa ce matin-là, Fred était déjà levé depuis une bonne demi-heure, il hésitait encore à voir Deborah, mais ce serait l'occasion de confirmer sa décision.

Le petit déjeuner ne serait servi que dans une heure, aussi décida-t-il de patienter dans la Salle Commune.

Fred refusait de penser encore à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille dans l'infirmerie, il avait fait bien plus que ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Enfin, s'il considérait que Zabini lui avait laissé entendre qu'il devait s'excuser auprès du petit blond.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas explicitement fait.

Fred sentait la migraine revenir et les trolls envahir son crâne en piétinant tout sur leur passage.

- Georges...Euh...Fred ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais réveillé à cette heure-ci ?

- Harry ?! , Fred leva la tête, un peu plus perturbé encore.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Euh, si si, tout va bien...George dort encore. J'attends Deborah.

- Elle ne devrait pas se lever avant une heure et demie tu sais, répondit Harry doucement.

Fred se sentit nerveux, Harry n'avait pas l'air d'avoir très bien dormi, et il ne voulait pas l'accaparer avec des problèmes qui n'avaient rien à voir avec lui. Et qui n'étaient pas des problèmes d'ailleurs, juste une prise de tête foutrement agaçante, mais qui se devait d'être passagère.

- Tu connais Malfoy, Harry ?

Merlin, Grinderwald, Dumbledore, stupide Weasley incapable de tenir sa langue. Fred se mordit l'intérieur des joues en se maudissant pour autant de manque de tact, bien sûr qu'Harry et Ron connaissaient Malfoy, ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de les titiller et ils se détestaient ouvertement.

Harry fixa le rouquin d'un air ahuri, ainsi donc, Fred avait des soucis et en plus avec cet imbécile de Malfoy ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Le ton glacé du plus jeune fit se redresser droit comme un balai Fred.

- Ce qu'il m'a fait ?, hésita Fred. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, incertain.

- Ce crétin de fils à papa est un idiot Fred, il passe son temps à dire et faire des choses méchantes aux gens, tu ne devrais pas y prêter attention, je veux dire, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

- En fait Harry...C'est...Moi qui ne me suis pas comporté de manière très responsable cette fois-ci..., bafouilla Fred.

Il se demanda un instant si c'était bien lui qui mentionnait sa propre personne et le mot « responsable » dans la même phrase.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, un air sceptique clairement visible sur son visage, éclairé par la lumière chaude du feu de cheminée.

Fred respira un bon coup et raconta en essayant d'être objectif l'incident de la Tour et son entretien avec Rogue et Zabini.

Il omis cependant de rapporter quelques détails concernant une visite nocturne à l'infirmerie et les quelques mots troublants de Blaise.

Je ne veux pas me chercher d'excuse, même s'il a insulté ma famille et que je lui en veux, ça ne me donnait pas le droit de faire ça...Je crois que j'ai vraiment foiré ce coup-ci, quel modèle je fais pour vous les jeunes !, Fred partit d'un rire jaune, incapable de savoir s'il était soulagé d'avoir raconté à Harry ce qui c'était passé, ou fou d'inquiétude à l'idée de se faire rabrouer de nouveau.

Conscient du malaise du rouquin, Harry finit par poser sa main amicale sur son épaule.

- Tu sais Fred, ce n'est pas parce que tu as pété un câble à un moment avec la fouine qu'il faille te le reprocher à ce point ! Tu n'as jamais voulu lui faire du mal sciemment non ? Personne n'aurait pu prévoir que Malfoy réagirait mal à la potion, et qui sait s'il n'est pas déjà sorti et est en train de fanfaronner dans les couloirs ?

Ne te prends pas trop la tête, je pense que ça lui aura servi de leçon en quelque sorte et puis...Vous êtes des modèles formidables George et toi.

Alors ne culpabilise plus !

- Merci Harry..., Fred avait retrouvé son sourire et fixait le feu avec des yeux brillants.

- De rien Fred !, Harry était vraiment content d'avoir pu remonter le moral de son ami.

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « peterainkable » ?

**FWDMGWDMFW**

George se leva aux huhulements matinaux des chouettes qu'Hagrid venait nourrir à la volière, juste avant d'aller lui-même petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

Il se prépara rapidement pour arriver parmi les premiers à table.

Ainsi fût-il très surpris lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Fred était déjà installé, tartinant machinalement son scone de confiture de coing.

- Salut frangin, que fais-tu ici de si bon matin ?, claironna t-il l'air guilleret en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Parle pour toi Gred, j'attendais Deb' mais comme elle ne venait pas...

Mais George ne l'écoutait déjà plus, les yeux fixés sur la porte d'où les élèves arrivaient au compte-gouttes.

Peu à peu, les tables se remplissaient, et la cacophonie tranquille du matin remplaça les bâillements étouffés des moins réveillés.

George se servit un gobelet de jus de citrouille tout en guettant du coin de l'oeil le flot des élèves, quand quelqu'un le bouscula.

- Hey, fais un peu faire gaffe !, grogna t-il, plus contrarié d'avoir été interrompu dans sa surveillance que par le liquide répandu sur son gilet. C'était l'affaire d'un sort de Nettoyage.

- Oh désolée...Merlin FRED ! Je te cherche depuis hier, tu es sacrément culotté de ne pas être passé me voir depuis !

George ne leva pas les yeux, reconnaissant la voix de Deborah, mais sourit malgré lui sur l'embrouille en cours, son frère allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Il sursauta néanmoins en sentant une main agripper fermement sa chemise.

Tu m'écoutes Fred quand je te parle ? J'en ai assez que tu fasses la sourde oreille dès que ça t'arrange !

George comprit alors la méprise et tourna la tête pour désigner le « vrai » Fred.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'il vit le regard de son frère posé sur Deborah, toujours en train de l'insulter copieusement_lui George, enfin, en pensant qu'il était Fred_.

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge quand il aperçut les yeux plein d'amertume de l'autre rouquin. Fred se leva, prit ses affaires et sortit de la salle en silence.

- Ecoute Deborah, j'ai rien contre toi, mais quand on est une petite amie incapable de différencier le gars avec lequel on couche, du voisin, on évite de se la ramener sur le comportement du petit ami idéal mh ?, la nargua méchamment George, c'était mesquin, mais tellement moins cruel que ce qu'elle venait de faire _malgré elle_.

Il se dégagea de sa poigne sans concession.

Deborah remettait les mots de Fred-non George, bout à bout, mais c'était déjà trop tard, c'était déjà de trop.

- Vous êtes odieux tous les deux ! ! Qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi si vous êtes pareils !, lâcha t-elle avant de partir en courant, les yeux rouges, et les joues noires du maquillage qui avait coulé.

George retint un reniflement de dédain, la pauvre fille ne méritait pas ça.

Après tout, ils l'avaient bien cherché et ne s'en cachaient pas...Qui était vraiment qui, c'était leur petit secret à eux.

Pourtant, et c'était également vrai, qu'ils n'avaient jamais tenu à le garder pour eux seuls...

George termina calmement son petit déjeuner, indifférent aux regards curieux tournés vers lui.

Les oeufs au bacon, il adorait ça, avec le bacon encore grésillant sur les côtés et le jaune luisant des oeufs au plat, une bonne tranche de pain dorée, un peu de jus de citrouille et c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour bien débuter la journée.

Idéalement, une bonne compagnie, la plupart du temps son frère, complétait à merveille le tout.

Mais son frère absent, il n'aurait pas été contre converser avec un adorable petit inconnu. L'écouter parler des propriétés des plantes rares, l'entendre bougonner sur sa manie à tout répéter après lui, le voir rire à ses plaisanteries stupides...

Soudainement, George se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais pensé au visage de son inconnu.

Il se rappelait très clairement du son de sa voix, de la justesse de ses mots, pouvait esquisser de tête sa silhouette, donner ses mensurations _il pouffa à l'idée_, mais...Etait-il brun, blond, châtain...Roux ? Avait-il des lunettes, des fossettes, des bouclettes ?

- M. Weasley, fermez votre bouche voyons !

La voix stridente du Professeur Mcgonagall tira le Gryffondor hors de ses élucubrations matinales avec la force de trois hypogriffes.

George se leva tout penaud, salua d'un signe de tête sa directrice de maison, toujours en train de le jauger d'un air sévère, et fila une tartine encore dans la bouche.

Il avait trois petites heures avant de retrouver Fred pour leur devoir de Potions.

Trois heures, ce devait être bien assez pour passer au crible le cours commun des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles de quatrième année.

George hâta le pas, se remémorant les points importants de son plan.

Tout d'abord, tenter de se rapprocher le plus possible du rassemblement. Ensuite, attendre que les élèves se dispersent en groupuscules.

Enfin, repérer le bon groupe et mettre la main sur celui qui n'aurait pas sa cape !

Le rouquin se félicitait encore une fois pour la clarté et la concision de sa méthode quand il aperçut l'amas sombre des étudiants réunis devant les eaux du lac.

**FWDMGWDMFW**

Sombre et doux...Et humide.

La fraîcheur d'une compresse réveilla Draco.

- Bien reposé M. Malfoy ?

La voix ronde de Mme. Pomfresh lui parvint plus distinctement. Il enleva la compresse d'une main incertaine et s'assit sur le lit.

L'infirmerie semblait vide, mais il ne pouvait pas en être sûr.

- Je suis là..Je crois, balbutia Draco. Il sentait encore sur lui les effluves capiteux du baume, ce stupide traitement le rendait incroyablement idiot.

- Vous croyez bien M. Malfoy, vos camarades ont dû aller en cours, ils ont dit qu'ils reviendraient vous rendre visite dans l'après-midi.

Mme. Pomfresh apparut devant lui, son bonnet très blanc et ses joues très roses, elle releva avec un soin tout particulier son oreiller avant de le forcer à s'appuyer dessus.

Ce ne fut pas très difficile, considérant la mollesse qui avait pris tous les muscles de son corps.

- Je vais bien. Je...Pense que je peux y aller...Vous savez...

- Non, non, non, car vous, savez très bien comme moi M. Malfoy que vous, n'êtes absolument pas en état d'assister aux cours, mais que vous, irez vous allonger dans votre dortoir.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard mauvais. Si l'état de poupée de chiffon auquel il était réduit ne le rendait pas aussi impuissant, il serait probablement sorti en coup de vent, claquant furieusement la porte derrière lui.

Mais cela tombe bien, j'ai aussi un lit pour vous, ici., finit-elle avec un sourire contrit.

Je vous laisserai sortir ce soir M. Malfoy, mais pour le moment je vous garde en observation, vous allez me boire cette fiole et ensuite nous passerons au baume.

Le Serpentard lâcha un soupir exténué.

**FWDMGWDMFW**

George se laissa tomber sur une souche d'arbre, fixant avec une frustration contenue mais non moins intense les quatuors de Serdaigle de 4ème année papillonnant devant lui.

Le brouillard s'était encore épaissi et le froid s'était fait encore plus présent.

Le bon sens avait voulu que, si son petit inconnu avait perdu sa cape, il aurait trouvé le moyen de la remplacer.

En désespoir de cause, il avait finit par demander directement à une dizaine d'élèves s'ils avaient récemment perdu quelque chose, ou si c'était le cas pour un de leurs amis.

Malgré son statut d'élève plus âgé, lui et son frère étaient des élèves appréciés, ceci étant effectif même dans les classes inférieures des autres maisons.

Ainsi les Serdaigles, bien qu'un peu agacés par l'insistance inquisitrice du Gryffondor, alors attelés à leur exposé, avaient répondu en toute sincérité.

Il en résulta qu'aucun d'entre eux, absolument aucun, n'avait perdu quoique ce soit au cours des trois derniers jours, oh, il y en avait bien un qui ne se rappelait plus à qui il avait prêté son parchemin d'Arithmancie, mais une cape ?

Non, certainement pas.

A Serdaigle, rigueur, discipline et minutie étaient les maîtres mots après tout.

La plupart d'entres eux étiquetaient leurs affaires.

Ethan Molloy avait par ailleurs ses initiales brodées à l'intérieur de son col.

George plongea sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir le minuscule bout de tissu et le déminiaturisa.

Le coeur battant, il releva le col.

Bien sûr. Il n'y avait rien.

L'inconnu n'appartenait-il donc pas de Serdaigle ? A moins qu'il ne soit en 3ème année ? En 5ème année peut-être ?

George était persuadé que le plus jeune n'était pas de Gryffondor, mais avait-il vraiment bien vérifié ?

Un éclat ambré perça à travers le brouillard. George sauta sur ses pieds et rejoint la silhouette familière dans le sous-bois.

Il devait en avoir le coeur net, et à bout de souffle, s'écria :

- Merlin Cédric ! Attends !

Le sus-nommé se retourna, George distingua alors les trois élèves plus jeunes qui l'accompagnait, presque cachés derrière la carrure imposante du jeune préfet.

- Bonjour George, que fais-tu ici seul ? Devrais-je te rappeler que la Forêt Interdite est dangereuse même de jour ?, répondit gentiment Cédric Diggory, tout sourire.

- Oui Monsieur le Préfet, railla George en se rapprochant à grands pas. Mais j'aurai besoin d'un petit renseignement.

- Je suis un peu pressé, je dois accompagner ces trois-là chez Hagrid pour qu'ils finissent une colle, on ne peut vraiment pas en discuter plus tard ?, continua t-il, toujours aussi aimable.

- Non vraiment pas Cédric, ça prendra que deux minutes., en disant cela, il tendit la cape au préfet.

Aucun de tes petits protégés n'aurait perdu ceci par hasard ?

Cédric parut pensif quelques instants, et releva le col de la cape.

- J'ai vérifié, il n'y a aucune inscription à part ce blason sur le coeur., soupira George.

Cédric examina consciencieusement le vêtement.

- Je ne saurai pas te dire à qui est cette cape...

George leva les yeux au ciel.

Mais je peux t'assurer que je l'ai déjà vue.

- C'est vrai ? Oh Merlin Cédric, tu me sauves d'une vie de frustration, dis-moi à qui elle appartient !

- Je viens de te le dire George, je n'en sais rien, ria doucement Cédric Diggory. Mais laisse-la moi, je la rendrai à son propriétaire dès que je le retrouverai.

George resta interdit avant de reprendre, soudainement embarrassé par la tournure des évènements.

- C'est que...J'aurai voulu lui rendre en main propre tu comprends, je...Nous avons un peu discuté ensemble mais c'est compliqué à expliquer...

Cédric était intrigué, mais il avait une grille d'horaires à respecter et des élèves à escorter. Il remis la cape à un George paniqué.

- Nous parlerons de ceci plus tard, je compte sur toi pour en prendre soin, nous chercherons à qui cela appartient plus tard, je te le promets, conclut Cédric, avec un sourire qu'il voulut rassurant.

La minute d'après, Cédric et les trois élèves disparaissaient dans la brume.

George serra le tissu entre ses doigts tièdes. Tremblants.

Pendant un court instant, le rouquin avait cru que Cédric lui retirerait la cape. C'était son droit après tout, le vêtement ne lui appartenait pas, c'était un objet trouvé qu'il convenait de restituer à son propriétaire.

C'était également son seul indice.

D'un sort, George rétrécit de nouveau l'habit et le rangea soigneusement dans sa poche.

L'humidité de l'air le rendait grincheux malgré lui, et ses idées moroses reprirent le dessus.

**FWDMGWDMFW**

De l'autre côté du château, Fred s'affairait dans le vestiaire des Gryffondors.

Habituellement, ranger n'était pas sa tasse de thé, mais tout ce qui touchait au Quidditch faisait exception.

Et il avait besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

L'altercation avec Deborah l'avait bien plus touché qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Cela arrivait souvent que les gens se trompent sur son identité ou celle de son frère.

Mais cette fois, l'erreur avait un goût de trahison qui lui restait dans la gorge.

Fred avait toujours été le plus ambitieux d'eux deux, bien que pas nécessairement le plus obstiné.

Ce n'était pas qu'il manquait de motivation ou de ressources, mais il croyait fermement que la vie venait comme elle le voulait et qu'il fallait faire avec.

Pourtant il n'avait jamais été très exigeant envers ses amours, juste un peu de plaisir facile, pas de prise de tête compliquée.

Non, il n'attendait pas de la personne qui partagerai son quotidien qu'elle soit divinement séduisante, incroyablement futée ou foutrement... Exceptionnelle.

Il l'était déjà bien assez après tout, lui et son frère.

C'était peut-être ça le souci, être l'exception. Du moins aux yeux de celle qui serait sienne.

Le jeune roux savait que lui et son alter-ego ne s'appartiendraient jamais entièrement à eux-mêmes, car sans Forge et Gred, il ne pouvait y avoir de Georges et Fred.

Mais malgré cette vie où ils avaient toujours composé à deux, il ne voulait pas d'une demie vie.

Il voulait...Il désirait, quelqu'un pour lui, qui ne soit pas déjà sa moitié. Pas de quelqu'un qui le complèterait. Davantage quelqu'un qui serait le plus...La valeur ajoutée de sa putain d'existence.

Quelqu'un qu'il ne pourrait pas partager parce qu'il ne le voudrait pas. Qu'il n'aurait pas à partager parce qu'elle ne voudrait que de lui.

C'était systématique, la plupart du temps comique, comment tout le monde à Poudlard les connaissait, comment personne mis à part eux-même et dans leur famille même, ne parvenait à les reconnaître.

Même pas celle qu'il avait fait crier de plaisir entre ses bras.

Fred frappa violemment le casier qui lui faisait face. Un éclair de douleur remonta immédiatement jusqu'à son coude, mais quelque chose de bien plus déchirant lui vrilla le coeur.

Désormais, il chercherait l'exception à la règle.

**FWDMGWFWDMGWFWDMGW**

Dans ce chapitre, qui est assez transitoire et peut-être un peu longuet, j'ai pris étonnamment, beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, le début est venu facilement, et j'ai baigné dans un sentiment étrange d'attente impatiente et d'espoir désespéré _de vous faire plaisir et de partager la suite des aventures de George et Fred..._

Notre petit Draco fait ici un retour timide, j'espère qu'il sera en forme dans le prochain chapitre ! -rires-

(n) « Un « tien » vaut mieux que deux « tu l'auras » est un proverbe un peu désuet qui considère qu' il vaut mieux profiter d'un bien acquis mais modeste que de le risquer pour un bien supérieur mais hypothétique.


End file.
